


You Gon' Get Some

by evil_kneazle



Series: I'll Be Your Girl [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash Challenge 2014, First Meetings, First Time, International Day of Femslash, Natasha is a spy, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Natasha, Queer Character, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Strap-Ons, This is my first time, i don't really understand how tagging is supposed to work, of course she doesn't give her real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_kneazle/pseuds/evil_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy goes dancing in Brooklyn and meets a gorgeous redhead who threatens a guy for her and then buys her a drink. Sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gon' Get Some

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I've sent it off to my beta, but wanted to get it posted before International Day of Femslash ends. This will be an ongoing series, so if you like it, you're in luck.  
> Update 4/6/15: The muse has not been with me, but I am not abandoning this forever. I have too many snippets that I need to flesh out and finish for these two.
> 
> Title from Lykke Li's "Get Some"

The bass pumped hard enough to be felt in one’s sternum and Darcy was on her third drink when she felt a large hand on her ribs, just below her breasts. She spun quickly, placed one hand in the center of the man’s chest, and shoved him forcefully backward. The look of shock on his face was absolutely worth spilling her drink.

“Touch me again and I will tase you!”

Darcy knew her taser was no more legal in New York than it had been in London, but she figured it was worth the risk, given the way her life seemed to be going. She weaved her way through the large space and down the stairs to the lounge room, this one apparently playing danceable indie music, and headed for the bar. 

“Whiskey ginger, please,” she asked when she finally attracted the bartender’s attention.

She looked around as he made her drink and noted that Americans in bars seemed to have gotten less attractive in her time out of the country. Well, except for the woman with the vibrant red hair who was dancing on the edge of the floor. This room was emptier than the last, but the people on the dance floor were still packed rather closely, with that one exception. There must have been some unspoken sense that the redhead was to be left alone.

She was an exquisite dancer, Darcy thought, sipping at her drink. Passionate, but contained and graceful. Without really knowing why, Darcy drained the last sips of her drink and made her way toward the other woman, glad when the insistent drums of Lykke Li came pouring out of the speakers above their heads. 

“Do you mind if I dance with you?” she shouted.

The redhead gave her a brief look and Darcy must have met with her approval, as the woman gave her the barest of nods and a flicker of eye contact. Darcy stepped into the other woman’s space, but not so much that they were touching. If she hadn’t asked or if they’d been in a more crowded part of the space, they might have looked as though they were merely dancing near one another. 

The song had good bass and a strong beat, but for all that it sounded a little dark or threatening, Darcy could really only shimmy and shake to dance to it. In contrast, the other woman was dancing in such a way that Darcy could only ever think of as “former goth,” all swinging pelvis, rolling shoulders, and graceful articulations of wrists and hands. She was actually pretty hypnotic, now that Darcy thought about it, which explained why she didn’t notice that someone else had encroached on her personal space again, until that same stupid, meaty hand was splayed on her ribcage once again. 

Darcy whirled around, wishing desperately that she had a bottle to hit the asshole with, but before she could even say anything, the redheaded woman grabbed the man’s hand and pulled his little finger back toward his forearm with such a quickness that the pain registered after the shock of being touched.  
“Come near her again and I will break this and every other bone in your hand,” she calmly told him, despite having to raise her voice to be heard above the music. “Understood?”

“Yes! Yes, I understand!” he yelped.

“Good,” she replied, releasing his hand. “Now get the fuck out of here.” 

He walked a quick several steps away before turning and yelling, “And fuck you, you dyke bitch!”

But the redheaded woman didn’t seem to have heard him, because she was now facing Darcy and looking at her with a mix of fury and concern. “Are you alright? Can I get you anything?”

Darcy blinked. She hadn’t had anyone “rescue” her since sometime in high school and the shock of it was real. “Uh, yeah. No. I’m fine. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Can I get you a drink? Water?”

“Uh, a drink would be lovely? But shouldn’t I be offering you one?”

They were standing very close now, Darcy could tell, moving slightly to the beat of a new song.

“Ha!” the redhead barked. “Come on, let’s get you a drink.” She slid her hand around Darcy’s waist and into the small of her back. Somehow it didn’t feel invasive at all, but Darcy suspected the other woman knew that it wouldn’t and let herself be guided back to the bar. “What are you drinking, uh-“

“Darcy. I’m Darcy,” she offered, as brightly as she could manage, along with her hand. “And whiskey, if I may.”

The other woman took her hand and shook it, firmly but without too much pressure. She smiled as she replied, “Katya. And of course you may.”

“What can I get you?”

“Felicja, I’d love another vodka soda, and a Jameson rocks for the lady.”

“Of course,” she answered and turned to pour their drinks. 

“The lady?” Darcy cocked an eyebrow.

“Well, sure. I could be the lady, but talking about one’s self in third person is trying for most people. And you look like a lady.”  
Darcy looked down at herself, forgetting until she did so what she was even wearing. Black bodycon dress with lace at the hem, the edges of the cap sleeves, and strategically placed to disguise more than ample cleavage, strappy black wedges, and delicate gold bangles. She supposed she did look really ladylike.

“Thank you. I feel a bit like I’m in a costume, but it’s my first night actually out in New York,” she said, with a slightly tight smile.

“Welcome! Visiting or staying?”

“Staying,” she said with a firm nod, but then she widened her eyes slightly, looking off to one side and lifting her brows, adding, “I hope.”

“Well, we’re not giving you the best welcome I’ve ever seen, but I hope we can convince you.”

“Are you kidding? A gorgeous woman just threatened a man three times her size and then bought me a drink. I think New York’s doin’ allllright,” she purred, an exaggerated grin on her face.

“That guy was an asshole. I’m so sorry,” Katya winced.

“I know. He must really not like taking no for an answer, because I came to dance in here after threatening to tase him.”

“You threatened him with a taser?” 

“Yup!”

Katya made an approving face and gave a curt nod. “I think we’re going to get along.”

Drinks received and in hand, Darcy reached out, fingertips grazing Katya’s arm and tangling around her fingers. She tugged the other woman toward her and the dance floor, saying in her ear, “I was hoping you’d think so.”

\------------------------------------

It was nearing two when Katya pulled Darcy out the door of the bar, dragging her down the sidewalk, just to push her up against a building and smash their mouths together. Darcy whined and threaded her fingers in the other woman’s hair, drinking in the taste of her mouth with a hint of good Polish vodka. 

“Katya,” Darcy panted, coming up for air. The other woman didn’t answer so much as make an inquisitive hum, nibbling along Darcy’s jaw. “We can’t do this here.”

“Sure we can.”

“This is the police precinct,” she interrupted herself with a sharp gasp as Katya buried her incisors in the meat just above her collarbone. “We really, really can’t.”

Katya cursed in what might have been Polish, but could also be Russian or Ukrainian, Darcy wasn’t sure, but it sounded angry and desperate, which she read as deeply sexy.

“My place is literally just around the corner. Come with me?”

Katya pulled back, keeping her hips pressed tightly to Darcy. “Obviously.”

Darcy pushed herself off the wall, grabbed Katya’s hand, and turned quickly, stumbling in her eagerness, only to have Katya spin her into her arms to save her from falling. No one should have reflexes like that after all that vodka. Darcy said so.

“I’m Russian,” Katya said.

“Clearly,” Darcy drawled. “Come on.” She led the way back down Meserole, crossing the street to a large brick building with massive windows and a wooden door. “And here we are.” She pulled out keys, letting them into a small lobby and then turning down a mint green hallway. Katya’s eyes widened marginally when Darcy let her into her apartment, turning around to look at her and then back at Darcy’s face, which was open and expectant.

“You’re an artist?”

“Oh, god no! None of this is mine. I’m actually subletting from friends who are wrapping up an artist residency in Norway. They’re not sure yet when they’re coming home, so I’m sort of here until they figure it out.”

“Uh huh.” Katya examined a large gold and blue canvas.

“Do you want the tour?” 

“Bedroom?”

“Right this way,” Darcy grinned with a Vanna White sweep of the arm.

\------------------------------------

No sooner were they in the room than Katya had Darcy pinned against the wall and Darcy was thinking that she hadn’t had wall sex in entirely too long, but that she really wanted to see Katya stretched out over her on the bed. Then she stopped thinking, because Katya had wrapped one hand in Darcy’s hair and was pulling it down her back, tilting her head and leaving her throat exposed to Katya’s mouth, which she was putting to excellent use. She ran just the tip of her tongue up Darcy’s skin, beginning at the dip between her clavicles and running up the front of her throat, to curve along the soft underside of her jaw and then back toward her ear. Katya delicately flicked Darcy’s earlobe with her tongue and then traced each ridge of her ear, pausing to nip lightly at the tip before darting her tongue into Darcy’s ear.

“Fuck!” Darcy gasped, shuddering. She could feel her knees getting looser and she sank just a little, angling her hips out from the wall. Katya got the message and slid her free hand from the small of Darcy’s back down the curve of her ass to her thigh, dipping her hand back up under the hem of her dress. Darcy whined.

“Can I help you with something?” Katya’s voice was low in her ear and her breath was hot. Darcy hoped she wasn’t imagining the slight pant in it.

“I fucking hope so.”

Katya chuckled then and it sounded a little mean, a little feral. The hand in Darcy’s hair yanked back down sharply, banging Darcy’s head just a little against the wall and she groaned, loudly, as the hand under her dress kneaded the soft skin of her thigh. Darcy’s hands on Katya’s waist tightened, nails digging through the thin cotton of her t-shirt. Katya rewarded her with a sharp bite on her neck, soothed a moment later with a kiss. Darcy moved to get under Katya’s shirt, sliding hands up her waist to her ribs, skin silky beneath Darcy’s fingers. As Katya kissed her way back to her mouth, Darcy skated her nails along Katya’s ribs and down her abdomen, scratching ever so lightly. Under her hands, Katya’s stomach muscles convulsed and Katya pinned Darcy to the wall with her hips. 

Darcy fought for control of the kiss, pulling Katya’s tongue into her mouth and sucking, while running her hands up Katya’s torso, skimming her shirt off of her. Their mouths broke to allow Darcy to fling the shirt elsewhere. Katya let go of Darcy’s hair and moved her hand to join the other on Darcy’s ass, fingers gripping tightly, kneading their way around and between her thighs. Darcy panted aloud, whimpering Katya’s name as she spread her legs to accommodate the other woman’s hands.

“At the risk of being presumptuous, do you have anything I can fuck you with? I came out unprepared tonight.” Katya’s face was centimeters from her own when Darcy opened her eyes to try and make sense of the question.

“Buh?” _Real eloquent, Darcy._

“I want to fuck you, Darcy. Do you have anything I can fuck you with? I can use my hands if I have to, but I’d rather they’re free for other things.” Katya had a barely raised eyebrow and the faintest edge of a smirk to her mouth.

“Yes. Good idea. Yes,” Darcy said. “Bedside table drawer, left side of the bed. Whatever, uh, whatever you need will be in there.”

Satisfied with Darcy’s directions, Katya slid her hands from beneath Darcy’s dress and slipped them back up her ass and hips to the narrow of her waist. Katya kissed her deeply and thoroughly before saying, “Come. I’d like you on this chair. Is that okay?”

Darcy offered, “Very. Very okay. Should I sit?”

“No,” Katya said, guiding her to face the low, oversize wingback. “Put your hands on the top. Stay like that?” It wasn’t really a question, but the inflection was meant to sound like it. Darcy was also very okay with that. “I’m going to see what your drawer has to offer. Is there anything you need before I come back? Water?” It seemed strangely hospitable to Darcy, since they were in her home, after all.

“I’m good. Thank you.” 

Katya ran a hand from Darcy’s shoulder down her spine. “I’ll be right back, then.”

Darcy stayed very still. This wasn’t the kind of game she was used to playing, certainly not the first time she took someone home, but she had an instinctual feeling that Katya was a person she could trust not to harm her. She heard the wooden slide of the nightstand’s drawer, followed by the click of the bedside lamp and soft rummaging and thumping noises. Katya gave an appreciative whistle. “See something you like?” Darcy teased.

“Many things. You’re very… prepared.”

Darcy snorted and heard the drawer slide shut. 

“Do you mind if I leave the lamp on?”

“Not at all.”

Katya hummed a small noise of approval and Darcy could hear her shucking her boots and pants. She shivered a bit in expectation and not a little impatience. Katya had gotten her thoroughly worked up and she wanted to continue before that sharp edge of pleasure anticipated began to fade. All the same, Katya made her wait a bit, before silently coming up behind her and dragging one finger up the back of each calf, cupping the backs of Darcy’s knees and sliding her hands around her thighs, forwards and back, working the fabric of Darcy’s dress up her hips. Darcy bucked a bit, grabbing the chair tightly, as Katya’s hands slid over the stretch lace covering her lower abdomen and her fingers dug slightly into the soft skin where leg met torso. 

“Mm. You’re so soft, Darcy.” 

“Ahhhh!” was all Darcy could offer in return, as Katya’s hands slipped between her thighs, clever fingers working under the edge of the lace and tracing through damp hair and slicker skin. 

“Oh, god, Darcy. How are you even this wet already?”

Darcy whined. “You’re a very good dancer.”

“This started in the bar?” Katya’s fingers were moving back and forth, only under the edge of Darcy’s panties, never crossing in to where Darcy desperately wanted them to be. “What were you hoping for?”

“Something like this.” Darcy bit her lip as Katya nipped at her shoulder.

“Like this?” Two fingers slid in to part Darcy’s labia, running slickly up and down, and Katya’s other hand slithered out from her panties entirely, so Darcy wasn’t sure if it was one hand leaving or one getting right where she needed it that caused her to whimper like she did. The hand that had gone reappeared in the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her head back toward Katya and turning her for a kiss. Darcy opened her mouth immediately, but then pulled back to bite at Katya’s lower lip as Katya’s fingers slid all the way inside her and curled forward. Katya thrust her fingers in and out a few times before adding a third and then a fourth. “Christ, Darcy. I want to fuck you now.”

Darcy nodded vigorously. “Yes! Please!” 

Katya released her hair and pulled her fingers from Darcy’s cunt, earning her a growl, then unzipped her dress, sliding it up and over Darcy’s head. She pulled Darcy’s panties down to her knees, set her hands on Darcy’s hips, canting them back toward her body and using her knees to push Darcy’s own onto the seat of the chair. Katya put one hand on Darcy’s lower back and used the other to part her labia, something hard rubbing up between.

“Oh, god!” Darcy said, throat constricting and legs shaking. “Harness?”

“Mmhm.” Katya stroked the cock back and forth, getting it wet before nudging forward into Darcy’s cunt. Darcy’s ass rocked back, fucking herself onto the dildo. Katya’s hands came to grip Darcy’s hips, holding her still. “Slowly, котенок.” Which is exactly what Katya did then, slowly fucking into Darcy, just to pull almost all the way out, and then repeat. Darcy lost herself in the tight grip of Katya’s fingers, the excruciating sensitivity forced on her by the pace. She tried speaking, to ask for more, but all that came out was a garbled mumble and then a high-pitched whine of need. Katya sped up then, but only on the in-stroke, thrusting hard, pushing Darcy forward on the chair, and then pulling out slowly as ever. 

“More?” Darcy finally managed, sounding wrecked.

Katya brushed a hand up Darcy’s back, pushing her hair off the expanse of her skin. She kissed her between her shoulder blades and pinched a nipple with startling accuracy, making Darcy arch her body. “You’re so beautiful--being so patient.” Katya’s voice full of praise and dripping with lust as she rolled Darcy’s nipple in her fingers and fucked her gently again. One of Katya’s hands slid up the inside of Darcy’s thigh as Katya pulled out and then Darcy’s clit lit up with buzzing as Katya thrust back into her hard. Darcy wailed. “Is that that more you want?”

Darcy’s hips juddered as she pushed her ass further into Katya’s body, rolling her head back. The vibrations were powerful and Katya unerringly moved it in small circles around Darcy’s clit, fucking her in earnest now. Darcy’s body tensed. She felt the heat tighten low inside her then spin out of control as Katya pinched her nipple again and said, “Now.” Darcy cried out, shaking with the force of it. Katya fucked her through the rippling waves of orgasm and gently pulled out when Darcy collapsed into the chair back.

Katya eased her arms under Darcy’s, lifting her out of the chair and leading her to the bed, putting her glasses on the nightstand. She laid Darcy down and drew a sheet over her, climbing over her and sliding under the sheet to spoon her. “You okay?” Katya whispered into Darcy’s neck.

“Mmm,” Darcy hummed, rolling over in Katya’s arms. Nose to nose, she opened her eyes to slits, Katya’s eyes warm, bright, and open in front of hers. “C’n I do anything for you?” she asked, one hand sliding down Katya’s naked torso to her navel. Katya stopped her hand. 

“I’m good. Just sleep.” She kissed Darcy’s lips softly and Darcy hummed in agreement, letting her eyes slide closed again. 

\------------------------------------

Darcy woke alone, which was unsurprising. What did surprise her was rolling over to put on her glasses and finding a glass of water, two aspirin, and a napkin with “Thank you” written on it and a red lipstick kiss. Katya hadn’t been wearing lipstick the night before and Darcy smiled at the idea of her walking around with Darcy’s lipstick on her mouth. Though she lacked a hangover, her feet were still aching from the shoes she'd worn dancing, so she knocked back the aspirin, finished the water and went back to sleep still feeling well-fucked.


End file.
